Over time, agricultural sprayers and other applicators have gotten larger to increase machine efficiency with wider booms that can cover more area in a single pass. The operational systems of applicators have correspondingly gotten more powerful and complex. Such complex operational systems include product delivery systems that direct stored product to multiple spray sections of the boom and can include rinse and air systems for liquid and pneumatic purging of various lines of the applicator. Attempts to remotely control components of these complex systems is typically done with mechanical switches, requiring long lengths of conductors running from each component to an array of mechanical switches in a cab of the applicator. The array of mechanical switches can be confusing to use especially for new operators, which can at times activate or deactivate components in ways that can compromise the integrity of the components or create other system problems.